The performance of semiconductor circuit designs employing multiple paralleled devices operating at high currents and/or at high frequencies, e.g., above 10 Khz, is often limited by the mutual interaction of the paralleled devices. In particular, conventional power converter performance is limited in the frequency-power product available. There are high power converters in the sub-hundred kilowatt to multi-megawatt range that employ switching frequencies in the 1 Khz range using SCRs (Silicon Controlled Rectifiers), thyristors and GTOs. In the tens of kilowatt range with switching frequencies from about 1 Khz to about 10 Khz, converters often use, for example, IGBTs (insulated Gate Bi-Polar Transistors) and Bi-Polar power devices. Higher frequency operation with IGBTs and Bi-Polar devices is accomplished with higher losses, more complexity, restrictive performance and increased expense. A particularly suitable device for high frequency converter operation is the power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Silicon Field Effert Transistors). MOSFETs are capable of switching frequencies in the Mhz range and are simple to control. However, MOSFETs are subject to higher resistive losses for comparable maximum current for each device. Such losses, however, can be controlled with efficient thermal management that provides low operating junction temperatures.
Conventional converter construction and operation does not lend itself to high switching frequencies, e.g., &gt;10 Khz operation, without high losses. Additionally, conventional converter construction does not lend itself well to the parallel operation of power MOSFETs at high switching frequencies, due to the mutual interaction, or cross-talk, between the parallel devices. The need exists for circuit designs and constructs that provide for the efficient paralleled operation of multiple devices at high currents and high signal frequencies.